ONLY MY NOTE
ONLY MY NOTE is a cover version of the original song by 765PRO ALLSTARS , featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! Blooming Clover 3 Original CD available with the limited editions of THE iDOLM@STER Million Live! Blooming Clover manga. The cover is performed by Haruka Amami, Mirai Kasuga and Kana Yabuki. The original song is written by marhy and is composed as well as arranged by Tetsuya Uchida. Track List #Kami SUMMER!! (神SUMMER!!) #ONLY MY NOTE #MUSIC♪ #Original Voice Drama Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Atarashii sekai e Shinjite tobidasou Hitori ja dekinai koto mo I believe your love Zutto yumemiteta michi mo Mayottari hekondari Aru yo ne Kitto mitsukerareru hazusa Mienai daiji na nanika o Kimi to tsunagu HAAMONII Dokomade todoku kana Afureta namida mo onpu ni kawatteiku Donna PINCHI demo koeteikeru kimi to Atarashii sekai e Shinjite tobidasou Korekara donna ashita matterudarou Onaji mono nante nai Tatta hitotsu no "MY NOTE" Hitori ja dekinai koto mo I believe your love Yatto todoki sou na basho wa Chikai you de demo yappari Tooi no desu Gyutto mune ni daita omoi wa Hanasazu hashitte yukitai Kimi to kizamu DAIYARII Egao de umaru you ni Yabutta PEEJI mo yuuki ni kaete ikou Risou SUTEEJI e tsureteiku yo kimi o Kazaranai kotoba de Itsudemo utau yo Korekara donna keshiki mirerudarou Wasurerarenai you na Tatta ichido no "LIFE TIME" Tsukande ikeru no wa sou I believe my heart Hikare! Kono sora no dokoka Hibike! Sono mune ni Shirabe kanadetsuzuketara GOORU e chikazukeru hazusa Kagayaku mirai o Egaite susumou Korekara donna ashita matteite mo Kanousei wa itsumo Koko ni arun da "MY NOTE" Dare ni mo dekinai koto o I believe your love |-| Kanji= 新しい世界へ 信じて飛び出そう ひとりじゃ出来ないコトも I believe your love ずっと夢見てた道も 迷ったりヘコんだり あるよね きっと見付けられるはずさ 見えない大事なナニかを 君と繋ぐハーモニー どこまで届くかな 溢れた涙も音符に変わっていく どんなピンチでも超えていける　君と 新しい世界へ 信じて飛び出そう これからどんな明日待ってるだろう 同じものなんてない たったひとつの　"MY NOTE" ひとりじゃ出来ないコトも I believe your love やっと届きそうな場所は 近いようで　でもやっぱり 遠いのです ぎゅっと胸に抱いた想いは 離さず走って行きたい 君と刻むダイヤリー 笑顔で埋まる様に 破ったページも勇気に変えていこう 理想ステージへ連れて行くよ　君を 飾らない言葉で いつでも歌うよ これかたどんな景色見れうだろう 忘れられない様な たった一度の　"LIFE TIME" 掴んでいけるのは　そう I believe my heart 光れ！ この宇宙（そら）のどこか 響け！ その胸に 調べ　奏で続けたら ゴールへ　近づけるはずさ 輝く未来を 描いて進もう これからどんな明日待っていても 可能性はいつも ここに有るんだ　"MY NOTE" 誰にも出来ないコトを I believe your love |-| English= Believing in a new world I'll jump out and fly Even if I can't make it by myself I believe in your love You might have gotten lost and stuck on the path you've always dreamed of I'm sure that I'll be able to find what is invisible yet precious Will the harmony linked with you reach everywhere? Even my spilled tears will turn into notes With you, I can overcome any problem Believing in a new world I'll jump out and fly What sort of tomorrow await beyond here? My one and only "NOTE" isn't like anything else Even if I can't make it by myself I believe in your love I wonder where I could go before the end. It may be close But also it might be far away I embraced tightly this thought Let's run to these places without being separated! The diary that you engraved Makes me smile so much We could turn even a torn page into courage I'm taking you to the stage of dreams Let's sing forever With the lyrics like ornaments I wonder what kind of scenery it brings to your mind This is an unforgettable And only one "LIFE TIME" Yes, let's grab this chance I believe in my heart The shine is pouring somewhere in this sky! It resonates in my chest! Look, if I continue singing like that The goal will be getting closer. I'll move forward while painting a shining future No matter what sort of tomorrow awaits beyond here My potential lies here, it's "MY NOTE" No one else can make it I believe in your love Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! Blooming Clover 3 Original CD (sung by: Haruka Amami, Mirai Kasuga and Kana Yabuki)